The Mysterious Factory
"The Mysterious Factory" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in March. Some robot named Volts has been working at a factory and gets fired for taking a break. He meet some Frida on the way. Would Frida help him with his problems? Script WARNING: The story might have some swearing. It starts off at night time showing some sort of factory. Suddenly, an employee is seen getting kicked out. ???: AND STAY OUT YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING MENACE OF A WORKER!! As the employee gets up, his body does not look anything human... The screen cuts to black. It then shows the next scene with morning. The shadow of the employee who got fired yesterday is seen sneaking around some fences. It is then seen going into some trash bins. At on point, it finally comes out of the shadows to reveal a robot of some type. It also had a black eye. Robot: (Breaks the fourth wall) My name's Volts. I worked for that factory you guys saw earlier... that was my boss who kicked me out. He continues walking past houses. At one point, he falls into a sewer hole that had it's lid open for some reason. A crash is heard from down. The screen transitions to the next scene to show Frida's house. Near by, a sewerage hole lid is seen being opened. Volts the robot comes out of the hole unharmed from the loud crash. Volts: Ohhh the great pain I go through as a robot... He continues to walk down the street to stumble upon Frida's house. Volts is seen behind a fence with a deep sad face. Volts: (Sigh) How am I ever gonna get my friends out of that horrendous dump? Frida is seen walking by. She sees Volts the robot and pauses with alert. Frida: INTRUDER!! What are you doing here?! Volts: Me? Frida: YES YOU! Why are you near my house?! She puts on her googles. Volts: Look, I am just a fir-- She zaps him with the googles but he does not feel any pain. Volts: What the heck? What is this orange and red stuff doing on my chest? Frida notices he is not dying and puts her goggles on 'OVERKILL'. Volts: What is this? Some kind of game? I a-- He suddenly catches on fire. Volts: AAAAAHHHHHHOOOOWWWWW!!! Frida: That outta teach you t- Volts: I AM NOT AN INTRUDER!! I AM A ROBOT WHO JUST GOT FIRED FROM A JOB AT A TERRIBLE FACTORY!!! Frida: Wait, what? Volts: You heard me!! My boss just kicked me out for taking a damn break! Frida: You did? Why didn't you tell me? Volts: YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN YOU DUMB HUMAN YOU!! They better make what you are using illegal! Frida: Who is the boss you are talking about? Where is the factory? Volts: It only opens at night time. It is also in a forest near by the town. Frida: Hmmm... can you please take me there? I would like to see this "factory" you are talking about... Volts: This factory I am talking about is dangerous! Are you sure you want to go there?? Frida: I'd take a risk rather than be at home. Volts: (Facepalm) Fine! I'll take you there. But if you die, the blood will NOT be on my hands. Frida: It's a deal! At night time... Volts the robot and Frida are seen walking behind the factory. Volts: My friends are trapped in this infernal crap. We need to get them out. Frida: Are your friends like you? Volts: I beg your pardon? Frida: Sorry, what I meant to say was, are they Robots like you? Volts: Yes! Yes they are and they are also suffering. Frida: How? Volts: Well you see... our boss is very greedy and corrupt... he will constantly make us work and gives us only a 5 minute lunch break. Frida: FIVE MINUTE LUNCH BREAK?! That is barely enough for someone to finish up their food! Volts: I know, he wants us to make him "products" that will wipe out cancer. Frida: Cancer? Volts: And by cancer, he means "humans". Frida: HUMANS?! Why do you work for this asshole then?! Volts: He made me! Frida: Is he a human? Volts: Well, no. Technically not. Frida: Is he a robot? Volts: Correct... a robot who wants to wipe out the smartest beings on earth... Frida: Come on then! We gotta stop him! Volts: You see... the security is VERY VERY tight. Also, humans are not allowed to enter. Just bots, other type of species, animals, humanoids, etc. Frida: I do know some people who are not humans... Volts: I'd suggest not take a risk. They might die in the act or so. Frida: Well what other ideas do you have? Volts: Well... they don't check us for suspicious items. You can hide inside me! Frida: Inside you? How? Volts opens his chest. Frida: Wh-- How is that possible?? Volts: No time for questions. Just hop in! I have plenty of space in my chest by the way. Frida: Ok then... She gets inside Volts' chest while the robot closes his chest's lid. Frida (Inside): This is very uncomfortable! I wish I could get out right now... Volts: Don't worry human! I got you covered! Frida: Just call me Frida. Volts: Roger that Friday! Frida: It's Frida! Volts: Ok Fries da! Frida: (Sigh) Volts silently enters the factory without acting suspicious and successfully gets inside. Robot Guard 2: HALT! Robot Guard 1: Who goes there? Volts: Volts. I am a former worker here. Robot Guard 2: Volts huh? Well, you can pass! Volts: Yay! The guards clear the way and he goes inside. Frida: Where are we? Volts: Inside the factory. But I can't show you as security is tight and you might get caught. Frida: Alright, but make it quick! I can't breathe in here! Volts: Lemme find a hiding spot for you. Hmmm... now let's see... He sees the basement door. Volts: Ah ha! Bingo! They rarely enter there! Volts opens the basement door and enters downstairs. He looks around to see where he can hide Frida. Volts (Whispering): Now where can I hide this human... hmmm... He finds a box filled with weapons. Volts: Guess this will have to do... He goes near the weapon box and opens his chest lid. Volts: Hide here! Don't come out though. He puts Frida in the weapons. Frida: Hey! This is loaded with stuff that can get me killed! Also, how am I supposed to hide here?? I can't even fit! Volts: Hmmm... I got it! He throws out all the weapons and puts the box on Frida. Frida (With box covered on her): What the?! Volts: There! Now just stay here while I try to get my friends. Frida: How am I-- Ohhhh forget it! Volts then comes out of the basement. He looks around and finds one of his friends who is making the black substance of the dangerous material. Volts: RUSH!! Rush: Volts?! What are you doing back here? I thought you where fired! Volts: I was but I sneaked back in... anyways, I found a human on the street that is willing to help us stop our boss! Rush: A human? Stop our boss? Don't you know we can get into severe trouble? Volts: Rush! Listen, would you care for a species that has been on earth for thousands of years or just let that greedy son of a bitch wipe everything out?? Rush: (Sigh) I guess I might help but. I can't stop working... I will get kicked out if I do so. Volts: Hmmmm... He finds a weird prototype of a destroyed robot. Volts: I got an idea. Rush: You do? What is it? The next scene shows a destroyed robot collapsed on the floor doing absolutely nothing to help the bots make the substance. Rush: Really Volts?! Volts: Come on. The boss might think you died and he will throw it out! Now let's get going please... Rush: Fine... whatever you say... The two go down into the basement to find Frida. Rush: So where is the human you speak of? Volts: Right here! He pulls the box off but Frida is missing. Volts: What the?! Rush: What's wrong? Volts: Where is she?! I put her right here! Where did she go? It then shows a hole shape like her with a bit of flames covering it. Volts: Oh shit! She left! Rush: She left?! What do you mean "SHE" left? Volts: It is a long story but she has the ability to use some fancy goggles that can fire laser beams... Rush: What?? I don't understand... what was the human's name? Volts: I think it started with Fry as in French fries or something? Rush: VOLTS!! We have a human on the lose and the boss is coming back in 5 minutes! What are we gonna do?! Volts: Let's get Rags and Yankee. They might help us. Rush: Fine... The two run out of the basement to find Rags and Yankee the robots working on the dangerous substance. Volts: Rags! Yankee! Yankee: Oh shit! Is that you Volts? Rag: We thought you got fired... Rush: He did but he managed to come back. Volts: We need your help. We are planning on putting our evil boss out of business. Yankee: How?! He has full power over us despite the fact him himself being a robot! Rag: Smarten up Volts! Rush: We have a human on the lose in the factory. Rag: WHAT THE FUCK?! Yankee: Well then shut my mouth and count me in! Let's find the human and stop this treacherous boss! Rag: Yeah! Volts: Well the problem is that we don't know where the human is. Rush: And we need to figure out a plan to stop our boss as well! We can't just beat him up instantly. He will kill us! Rag: Yankee, why are you making a such a shocked face? Yankee: Because Rag, I think we already found the human... Volts: Really?! Where?? Yankee: It killed the two guards at the front. I see a head... The rest of the three look at the front entrance to see a robot head on the floor. Rush: What the fuck?? Where did that come from? Frida: Does this answer your question? All four of them look behind them to see Frida. All: HUMAN!! Volts: What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay where you were! Frida: You did, but I ignored. Yankee: Why though? Frida: Oh come on! I couldn't even breathe! Rag: Volts, where did you hide the human? Volts: Let's just say in a box. Frida: Also, my name is Frida. Volts: Ohhhh! Ok! Frida! Now I understand your name. I couldn't understand it at first because you were in my chest. Frida: Apology accepted. Also, these are your friends right? Volts: Yep. Rag: The name's Rag. Yankee: I am Yankee Doodle! But just call me Yankee. Rush: My name's Rush. Volts: Can we stop introducing ourselves and think of a plan to get rid of our menace of a boss?? Frida: Don't need to. I got a plan already. Rag: Really? What is it? Frida: You'll find out soon... Inside a office, it shows a robot with red eyes, black metal and writing down stuff possibly being the boss. Boss: Stupid robots. The only way to get rid of those homo-sapiens is IF THEY JUST HURRY FOR ONCE!!! He starts throwing stuff around. Boss: GOD I HATE HUMANS!! THINKING ABOUT THEM ENRAGES ME SO HARD!!! MY CREATOR IS A HUMAN!!! HUMANS CAUSE WAR, KILLING EACH OTHER, DESTROY PLANTS AND TAKE UP ANIMALS' SPACES!!! FUCK THEM TO HELL!!! He cools down by drinking a glass of oil. Boss: (Sigh) Once I release that dark substance into the sewers, the water shall be invested all over the world! And then, NO MORE HUMANS!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Meanwhile, Frida and the four Robots are seen in the basement. Mug: So what is the plan? Frida: I am going to set off an fire alarm. It will get everyone out of there and your friends shall have the freedom they need. While that happens, the boss will also come out side and I will deal with him. You guys can help. Volts: You sure this will work? Yankee: Yeah! What is something goes wrong? Rush: Nothing will go wrong! Nobody will ignore a fire alarm! Mug: Yeah! Volts: Ok. As you say. We have faith in you human! Frida: Didn't I tell you my name before? Volts: Oh sorry! I mean't to say Frida! Frida: That's better! It cuts to the robots working on the substance. Suddenly, a fire alarm is heard. It cuts to the boss working in his room until he hears the fire alarm. Boss: WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE?! He rushes out the room to hear the fire alarm going off. Boss: WHAT ON HUMAN INFESTED EARTH IS GOING ON?! Robot Worker: There is a fire alarm boss! Robot Worker 2: Yeah! Let's get going! The two run out the doors. Boss: I never set a schedule for a fire alarm!! What is going on?! He rushes to the fire alarm to see Frida. Boss: HUUUUUMMMMAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! Frida: Uh oh! I better vamoose! She runs off in a hurry. Boss: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! COME BACK HERE EVERYONE!! IT WAS A HUMAN WH-- UGGGGHHHHHHH!!! THAT H U M A N IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON IT!!! Volts, Rush, Mug and Yankee are seen hiding behind a wall while the boss is raging in so much fury. Mug: My oh my... Rush: What a vile temper he has. Yankee: He's always like this, what can you expect from him? Volts: Enough talking about the boss's temper guys! We need to get rid of him before he kills our human friend. Mug: Ok! Let's get a move on! The four friendly bots are seen spying on their evil boss while he chases Frida. Boss: COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU HUMAN!! I'LL GET YOU FOR A FALSE FIRE ALARM!! Frida: No you won't! (She blasts laser beams from her goggles at him but it does no effect) Shit! She continues running while the boss chases her. Suddenly, she gets cornered and has no where to go. Boss: It's all over human... Frida: No it is not! (She sets her goggles to Overkill and blasts laser beams at him. It does not even work) WHAT?! Boss: HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!! You think your stupid invention can destroy me?! HOW FOOLISH HUMANS ARE!!! HA HA HA!! Frida: Shut up you sinister robot! You have no feelings! Boss: I may have no feelings, BUT I AM THE MOST EEEEVIL ROBOT ALIVE TO EVER EXIST!! Any last words human? Frida: STOP CALLING ME HUMAN!! MY NAME'S FRIDA!! Boss: Mmmmm you might make some good French fries Frida! You have came for my dinner! Frida: SHUT UP!! The evil robotic boss closes up on Frida. However, his neck is suddenly snapped off and he dies. Frida: What the?! Behind the boss while his dead body falls on the ground shows Volts, Mug, Yankee and Rush. Mug: How ya doin? Frida: You guys saved me! Volts: Of course we did. Yankee: We can't stand a dead homo-sapien in our factory. Or umm... HIS factory... (He points at the corpse of the boss robot) Rush: Speaking of factory, we need to destroy this horrific place! Frida: But how? Volts is seen pulling out a torch that is lit and throws it on the floor. Volts: Start running everyone. This place is gone for good. Mug: Smart thinking Volts! Yankee: Come on Frida! Let's get out of here! Frida: Ok! The four robots and Frida get out of the burning factory safe and sound while police are seen all over the place recovering robots. In the morning... The news then comes on. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! Last night, a factory was found burnt down to the ground and hundreds of robots where rescued from the place. The so called robots are in a place where they can be done experiments on if they are evil or not. So far, none of the living technology is considered dangerous to any human beings or other species. More updates will come as needed. Frida is seen in her house watching the news. Frida: What a night I had yesterday. A wacky adventure... Suddenly, her door is heard knocking. Frida: How could that be? She answers the door and to her surprise, Volts, Mug, Yankee and Rush are seen. Frida: Wha-- YOU THREE?! Volts: Hi. Frida: Why are you four here? Yankee: We wanted to see how you where doing after last night! Mug: Glad to see you alright. Frida: Well... ok? Rush: May we come inside? Frida: Ummm... sure? I guess... The next scene shows Frida and the four robots on the couch. Volts: So, we just wanted to stop by and say thank you for getting us out of that prison! Mug: Yeah... I never wanted to do anything bad to humans. They are our only hope no matter if the evil ones exist as well. Frida: Why your welcome! Glad you could stop by. Yankee: Well we need to ask you about another thing. Mug: Yeah but we are shy to say it... Frida: Don't be shy! Go on! Volts: Well, we need somewhere to be. Outside is very cold for our metal. We where wondering if you'd allow us to stay in your house. Rush: Yeah! Can we please?? Frida: Well... uhhh... Mug: Oh come on! We won't harm you! Yankee: Yeah, we are just some bots! Frida: Um... ok BUT, just don't cause any mischief around my house. Volts: We promise! Frida: Good. Now will you four excuse me, I need to go see my friends. Rush: Ok! Frida leaves while the four robots are seen silent. Yankee: So, what do you all think of the human's house? Mug: It's good I guess... The screen fades to black ending the episode. ---------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------- As a part of a surprise teaser... It shows a shadow of a man wearing glasses and some two spy like people. ???: Ohhh... my creation... he was doing so well... his factory got destroyed. How?? Spy 1: I don't know boss. Spy 2: I think he might be dead. ???: Farewell then, we shall find out who did it... Read "The Evil Money Dealer" to find out what happens next! Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Volts, Mug, Yankee, Rush and the evil robot boss. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Frida Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:The Robots Episodes Category:The Robotic Guards Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:The Evil Robot Boss Episodes Category:Spies Episodes Category:Money Dealer Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes